Akatsuki
The is a ship in where the Overlord of Light's spirit mysteriously appeared to personally give the seed of Agito to the passengers aboard. After blessing them with the power, the ship was attacked by the El of the Water sent by the Overlord of Darkness, in fear his brother would grant the Agito seeds to the passengers. The El fought Tetsuya Sawaki as he awakened as the 2nd Agito, fighting him and ultimately throwing him in the ocean. While he'd been unable to defeat the El Lord, Agito had held him off long enough for a policeman named Makoto Hikawa to see a storm overcoming the Akatsuki boat and jump in the water to save possible survivors. He managed to save everyone but Tetsuya, who was declared "lost at sea". From that point on, the lives of the blessed passengers would suffer deep and particular changes as they cross paths throughout the series. Their "leader" is Kaoru Kino. Passengers Kaoru Kino/Another Agito * : A surgical genius whose career was ruined in a mountain accident, which claimed the life of his brother. He was also one of the passengers involved in the Akatsuki case. Sometime following the incident, he evolved into Another Agito, but became disillusioned with his newfound power. Tomoko Miura * : Age 29, she was among the passengers. Tomoko encounters Shouichi by accident, recognizing him as the young man she believed had died on the Akatsuki. She calls the Misugi residence to tell Shouichi to meet her tomorrow afternoon at East Park for the answers he seeks. But prior to their meeting, Tomoko was strangled to death by the Overlord himself. Overlord also revealed during conversation with Sawaki that during killing her, he feels an extreme heartache by killing his own child. Her death would cause the Overlord to retreat for a period of time to deal with this heartache. Saeko Shinohara * : Tomoko's best friend, Saeko lives with her big brother, an archaeologist. After the Akatsuki incident, she was traumatized to the point of being unable to interact with anything. But when she hear of the false legend of Sandouko Lake, she began to scuba dive for relics of the Jomon era that tell of an ancient civilization which worshipped an ancient Agito. To keep Saeko in that state of mind, her brother dumped the relics she found into the lake. When her special ability began to surface, Equus Dies attacks her. But during the fight between Gills and Dies, Saeko gets her leg stuck to seaweed and drowns. Aki Sakaki * : She appeared to be a housekeeper sent by Professor Misugi, although she seemed to know a lot about Shouichi's past memories, as well as Ryō's father. When pressed against the wall, she revealed to be Shouichi's old girlfriend. It was a lie, the same way she lied to Ryō about not knowing anything related to the Akatsuki and his father's whereabouts. However, before she could tell anyone the truth, the real Shōichi Tsugami awakened her Agito seed and accelerated her power's evolution. As a result, she became corrupted by it and started to experiment psychic powers, and therefore, lose her sanity, seeking revenge for the supposed death of Gills. After almost killing Tōru Hōjō, she was murdered by Pantheras Magistra. By the time Agito found her dead body, Ryō arrived at the place and assumed he had murdered Aki, starting a confront against Agito which ended in a threesome battle against both Agito and G3. Katsuhiko Sagara * : Was awakened by Tetsuya, possessing pyschokinesis and regenerative powers. He managed to kill Gills. However, Katsuhiko was murdered by Crustata Palleo. Masumi Sekiya * : A cynical woman and one of the passengers involved in the Akatsuki incident, ending up a host of the El of Water until he gathered enough energy to leave her body, depleting her of her life-energy as a result. Kōji Majima * : Came from a line of doctors, befriended Mana and idolized Kino. He is the only surviving member of the Akatsuki incident at the end of the series after giving Ryō his Agito seed. Jun Tachibana * : She is Masumi's friend, murdered by her when she was under the El's influence. Masahide Takashima *He was the Akatsuki's captain. Later murdered by Masumi under the El's influence. Kazuo Ashihara * : Ryō's father. After the incident, although Kazuo was missing, he died of a mental breakdown at the station. Novel In the recent novel adaptation of ''Kamen Rider Agito, Akatsuki is a village instead of a ship. Shouichi and Hikawa were involved in the Akatsuki incident and Shouichi lost his memories after fighting a mysterious creature (which could possibly be the El of the Water). Notes *あかつき writting in Kanji was , in real life, there's a called Akatsuki. Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Locations Category:Events